More Than Air: The Original Ficlet
by La Enamorada
Summary: One terrified girl finds comfort in another's strength. But what is it she really needs? Ginny-Pansy


**Author's Notes:** Response to LeoGryffin's Challenge #10 at LiveJournal's 30minutefics, which was:  
  
Two HP characters are locked in a room of Hogwarts with no apparent way out. One of them is claustrophobic, and the other has to figure out a way to calm them down.  
  
This started out Pansy/Ron, but Ron wasn't cooperating - he doesn't have a lot of sympathy for distressed Slytherins. I also didn't expect what happened between Pansy and Ginny, but it makes a sort of sense anyway.   
  
Composed in 30 Minutes, tinkering until the very last second. Please excuse any remaining grammar/punctuation weirdness. 'Tis the nature of the 30-minute fic beast.  
  
~~**~~   


Panic mounted within Pansy as she realized that they were trapped. There were no doors or windows in the round room, only two torches lit the gloom. Her instinct was to claw at the walls, beat upon them with her hands. Pansy knew this was useless, and yet the need to do it was almost overwhelming. Only the presence of the little Weasley chit allowed her to keep her head -- she would not lose her composure in front of a Gryffindor. She backed up into the center of the room, to get away from the walls.

Pansy watched as Ginny carefully continued to run her hands over the stones, looking for a hidden exit. Attempting to clear her head, Pansy used the calming technique Professor Snape had taught them: she recited potions ingredients. She chose the Draught of Peace -- _valerian root, moonstone, hellebore_.... She sank to the floor and pinned her trembling hands between her thighs, rested her chin on her knees. She tried to keep her breathing even.

Ginny eventually noticed that Pansy was not helping her look for a way out, and turned around to look at her. 

"What is it? Why aren't you helping?" asked Ginny.

Pansy raised her head and attempted to stick out her chin in defiance. _Show no weakness!_ She couldn't quite find the breath to speak.

Ginny took a step closer, looking at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

All Pansy could manage was a whimper. She flushed scarlet with humiliation. She was a disgrace to her House. She turned her head away.

Ginny moved to the floor beside Pansy. She could see that the Slytherin girl was very scared. She had heard of people who could not bear closed spaces -- it looked like Parkinson was one of them. She was too terrified to even bother to insult a Weasley. 

Tentatively, Ginny put a hand out to her shoulder to comfort her. At that, Pansy found her voice. "Don't," she said, shrugging Ginny's hand away.

"Listen, Parkin-- Pansy. It's going to be okay."

"HOW is it going to be okay? We're trapped. We're going to die in here!" Pansy knew she was raving, her hands gesticulating wildly. She couldn't stop. "No one knows we're here. We're running out of air, and I can't even hold my wand. I need... to get out... I need..." She was overpowered by the urge to cry, deep racking sobs that shook her body.

This wasn't good. They were in enough trouble already -- Ginny didn't need a hysterical Slytherin as well. Ginny put her arms around the sobbing girl, smoothing Pansy's pale, damp hair away from her face. She had learned much from her Mother about how to comfort frightened tears.

Pansy allowed herself to be held. To her surprise, it was comforting -- warm, and safe and somehow _right_. She'd often wished Draco would hold her like this. But theirs was not a love-match. She would give him an heir; he would give her the Malfoy name and all that went with it. Not a bad deal at all, unless you considered that Pansy would never know love. Draco might -- heaven knows he'd looked for it under the robes of half their female classmates already. Not hers, though. Not yet. Not until the marriage was made would she be touched. No matter how her body and soul cried out for it.

Pansy pushed all thoughts of Draco out of her mind. She wanted to concentrate on Ginny's soft fingers stroking her cheek. On Ginny's soft lips whispering words of comfort against her forehead. 

Ginny felt the girl relax in her arms. It made her feel strong, protective. "Pansy, look at me. I _will_ get us out of here. You sit here, try to stay calm, and breathe easy. Everything will be alright."

Pansy let herself believe it. She looked up at Ginny with undisguised gratitude. Ginny would save her.


End file.
